Raymond Ma
Raymond Ma played Kwan in the season four Private Practice episode Playing God. Career Filmography *''Meet the Ho's'' (????) *''Listen to the Bridge (short)'' (????) *''The Paper Tigers'' (????) *''Tigertail'' (2020) *''Always Be My Maybe'' (2019) *''Two/One'' (2019) *''The Chef (short)'' (2019) *''Tank Man (short)'' (2019) *''The Mid-Autumn Dinner (short)'' (2018) *''Arrow and Oil (short)'' (2018) *''Song of Back and Neck'' (2018) *''Kung Fu Theater'' (2017) *''Cereal Battle (short)'' (2017) *''The Jade Pendant'' (2017) *''Above Ground'' (2017) *''The Weeper (short)'' (2016) *''I Don't Have a Phone (short)'' (2016) *''The Proposed (short)'' (2016) *''Up in the Clouds (short)'' (2015) *''Diyu (short)'' (2015) *''The Sparrows: Nesting'' (2015) *''Horrible Bosses 2'' (2014) *''Phantom Halo'' (2014) *''Anita Ho'' (2014) *''Rock Springs (short)'' (2013) *''Mom'' (2013) *''The Lesson (short)'' (2012) *''Syndicate'' (2012) *''Petals in the Wind (short)'' (2011) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''The Informant!'' (2009) *''2:13'' (2009) *''A Good Day to Be Black & Sexy'' (2008) *''Supreme Courtships'' (2007) *''The Rich Inner Life of Penelope Cloud'' (2007) *''The Sarah Silverman Program: Nuggets (short)'' (2007) *''American Zombie'' (2007) *''Honey (short)'' (2006) *''Ethan Mao'' (2004) *''Starsky & Hutch'' (2004) *''Paris'' (2003) *''Old School'' (2003) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) *''The Animal'' (2001) *''H.U.D.'' (2000) *''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) *''City of Industry'' (1997) *''Street Corner Justice'' (1996) *''Fatal Choice'' (1995) *''Midnight Man'' (1995) *''White Ghost'' (1988) *''In Love and War'' (1987) *''The Karate Kid Part II'' (1986) Television *''AJ and the Queen'' (2020) *''Bob Hearts Abishola'' (2019) *''Veep'' (2016-2019) *''The Kominsky Method (short)'' (2018) *''Bronx SIU'' (2018) *''Shameless'' (2017) *''Life Is Horrible (mini-series)'' (2017) *''Joy (mini-series)'' (2016) *''Elementary'' (2016) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2016) *''Castle'' (2016) *''Baskets'' (2016) *''Adam Ruins Everything'' (2015) *''Murder in the First'' (2015) *''Survivor's Remorse'' (2014) *''Ground Floor'' (2014) *''Mom'' (2013) *''Kroll Show'' (2013) *''Suburgatory'' (2011) *''The Cape'' (2011) *''Southland'' (2011) *''Raising Hope'' (2010) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Men of a Certain Age'' (2009-2010) *''Cold Case'' (2009) *''The Wanda Sykes Show'' (2009) *''Crash'' (2009) *''The Unit'' (2009) *''Lost'' (2009) *''Leverage'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''House'' (2008) *''The Sarah Silverman Program.'' (2008) *''Weeds'' (2008) *''The Closer'' (2007) *''In Case of Emergency'' (2007) *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' (2006-2007) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2006) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2005) *''Carnivàle'' (2005) *''The West Wing'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003) *''Will & Grace'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) *''The Invisible Man'' (2002) *''Alias'' (2001) *''Dharma & Greg'' (2000-2001) *''The Steve Harvey Show'' (2001) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2000) *''Opposite Sex (mini-series)'' (2000) *''Action'' (2000) *''Love & Money'' (2000) *''Ladies Man'' (1999) *''Payne'' (1999) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1999) *''Conrad Bloom'' (1998) *''Crisis Center'' (1997) *''L.A. Heat'' (1997) *''America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back (documentary)'' (1996) *''NYPD Blue'' (1996) *''Night Stand'' (1996) *''Picket Fences'' (1995) *''If Not for You'' (1995) *''Pig Sty'' (1995) *''Vanishing Son'' (1995) *''One West Waikiki'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1993) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1993) *''Tour of Duty'' (1989) *''Moonlighting'' (1987) *''Hunter'' (1987) *''Matlock'' (1987) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1986) *''Sledge Hammer!'' (1986) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1986) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1983) External Links * Category:Actors